


A Giggle's First Kiss

by roboliam



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboliam/pseuds/roboliam
Summary: Sportacus Sportaspills his feelings.





	A Giggle's First Kiss

"Okay now _you_ tell _me_ one."

Sportacus took a deep breath. "Okay... I never... learned... how to dance."

Robbie chuckled. "That doesn't count! Everyone in town knows you think doing push ups counts as dancing! Nobody thinks you can dance, trust me. That's hardly a secret, so come on. Gimme something to work with here," Robbie said playfully, jabbing him in the side with a long spindly finger.

"Alright alright," Sportacus laughed cautiously. "But just so you know, dancing is exercise, so it makes sense that what I do normally could be mistaken for dancing, if put to the right rhythm."

"No, dancing isn't just throwing yourself around to a beat, Sportadance, it's it's own _brand_. Baseball and football are both useless sports, but they have nothing in common other than that. Don't try to get out of this one; you can't dance and we're all fine with it. Everyone has a flaw," he continued to tease, laughter interrupting his jibe here and there. 

Robbie's laughter was infectious and soon Sportacus found himself unable to stop laughing at the other man laughing at him. "Okay, Robbie. I'll give you a real secret."

"Okay, but make it good," he warned with a quirked brow. 

Another deep breath. "I don't have black hair."

Robbie groaned at him. "Are you serious? You went swimming with us not two days ago! We saw that you're blond! Remember? Candy Boy almost fainted when he saw he has the same hair color as his hero."

Another hearty laugh jumped out of Sportacus at the memory. "Haha! Ziggy was really excited, wasn't he? He pretended to be a miniature version of me the rest of the day! He was saving blown away beach towels and helping the other kids apply sunscreen," he recalled excitedly. 

"Yes, yes, the toddler loves you, don't try to change the subject. Spill a good secret, or I really will kick you out of town."

Sportacus turned his head sideways with a playful pout that was trying hard not to be a smile. "Forever?" 

Robbie shot up, sitting in the grass while dramatically waving his arms around, "For _ever_!"

Sportacus moved to sit up along sit him and giggled faintly. "Well, alright. If it comes down to being kicked out of my home... I guess I have a really good secret to tell you, Robbie." He scooted closer to the villain, and leaned his head towards Robbie's ear, gesturing with his hand for him to lean over the rest of the way.

When his lips were barely an inch from the other man's ear, instead of saying anything, he brought his hand up to brush a few stray black hairs back behind Robbie's left ear. Excitement outweighing anxiety, he softly laid a kiss on the rounded ear tip. 

Robbie's face flushed brightly and turned his head towards Sportacus now mere inches from the other's face. Robbie's eyes were half lidded but full of wonder. He exhaled softly, his breath rushing over Sportacus's flushed face sending a welcome chill down his spine.

"You mean to tell me that you-"

"Yes," Sportacus replied with fresh adoration and love lacing his soft whisper.

Robbie held up a hand keeping the other from talking. Sportacus felt his blood run cold at the sudden thought of rejection.

"You mean to tell me," Robbie paused looking Sportcaus in he eyes. Watching them flutter with every kind of emotion, he smiled brightly and continued, "that you don't know where my lips are? My, that _is_ embarrassing. I'd have kept that a secret, too, if I didn't know how to properly-"

With a booming laugh of relief, Sportacus pulled Robbie's face forward and their lips met tenderly. Robbie's lips were softer than he though they'd be. Soft and gentle just like the man himself. They tasted like a summer breeze, and calm music, and the color of lilacs. 

Robbie wrapped his arms around Sportacus's torso, linking his hands around his back, anchoring himself while Sportacus moved his hands to the back of Robbie's neck. Lingering in the happiest moment of his life, he felt his hands start to shake just the tiniest bit. 

When Sportacus finally pulled away, both of them started to laugh. Still flushing, they decided to lay back down on the soft grass beneath them. They laid there for hours under the warm, mid afternoon sun, holding one another and looking into each other's eyes. Whispered confessions mingled in the air around them, weighing them down in the pleasant way a soft blanket would; comfortable and warm. 

The children continued playing a few dozen feet away, and a kitten was probably stuck in a tree somewhere, but nothing could interrupt them. Sportacus took to stroking Robbie's hair while Robbie began lightly brushing his hands along the length of Sportacus's back. Neither moved any more than necessary until sunset.

They had decided to see how well they would fit together on a particular fuzzy orange chair underground.

**Author's Note:**

> im still writing for my chapter fic, but i had a gross day at work yesterday so i wrote this in my freetime while I was there last night. sportacus is just as bad with his words as robbie and i love them both so much im


End file.
